Whatever Helps You Sleep at Night
by thingsjusthappen
Summary: "You know…when I said, 'whatever helps you sleep at night', I didn't mean this, Regina."


**A/N: Just something that popped into my head this morning and I decided to get it out. Enjoy.**

* * *

Emma evened out her breathing as she laid completely still staring at the decoration of the room. It was elegant, yet simple at the same time. Emma opened and closed her mouth a few times unsure of what to say. "You know…when I said, 'whatever helps you sleep at night', I didn't mean this, Regina." Emma spoke quietly as the brunette in front of tucked herself a little closer into Emma's body. As Emma inhaled she caught the faint scent of apple's with a hint of vanilla, and oddly it soothed her.

"It's helping, Miss Swan. I'm sorry to inconvenience you with the overabundance of dark magic I have in me, from saving you and your mother's life." Regina commented barely above a whisper as Emma wrapped her arm around her midsection pulling her even closer. Regina sighed and wished that she could tell her, tell Emma, that it was her presence, her just being around helped Regina to control the darkness she'd taken into her. She'd realized that when Daniel had told her to love again, that she already had. Her heart belonged to the constant irritating, stupidly brave, beautiful blonde sheriff.

When Emma had chased after Regina when she left the diner tonight, she hadn't expected to end up in the brunette's bed holding her to help keep the magic that she'd absorbed in check. No, that was the last thing she'd expected to do. But then again, in this moment, she felt that she wouldn't want to be doing anything else. She'd realized a few things when she was in the enchanted forest. She'd realized that she had feelings for Regina. "Isn't there any way you can get it out? Like to just use it?" Regina exhaled and Emma felt it when her stomach relaxed.

"There are a few other ways, but it's magic, Emma. Just using it, well the price is too high to pay." Emma knew that the highest price that was keeping her from using it was Henry's approval of her. Emma sighed holding Regina tight for a moment before as if giving her a hug before relaxing.

"Let's sleep on it, we'll figure out a way when I'm not so tired." Emma mumbled into Regina's neck causing the hairs on the back of her neck to stand momentarily. "G'night Regina."

"Goodnight Emma."

zZz

Emma blinked only to squint as the sun was in her eyes. Turning her head she felt a pressure on her body that wasn't from pillows or the weight of a blanket. Looking down Emma saw dark hair as Regina was using her chest as a pillow and the rest of her body a bed. Emma was pretty sure only about a quarter of Regina was on the actual bed.

Emma couldn't help but smile, Regina Mills, badass Mayor, supposed Evil Queen, was a hardcore snuggler. Emma bit her bottom lip to keep from laughing but moved her hand up and down the brunette's back only to stop when she felt Regina's hand shift right under her bare boob. Emma blinked, how had her hand made under her tank top.

"Regina?" Emma whispered not wanted to startle her. Emma knew that their shared son nearly punched her a few times when she'd gone to wake him up for school, she didn't need his brunette mother doing the same. Emma ghosted her hand across Regina's back again causing a small sound from Regina as she snuggled in closer and mumbled into Emma's skin. Emma felt her body start to warm as she tried not to think about how arousing it was to have Regina's hand practically grabbing her boob and the woman's thigh pressing into her now moist center.

"…ore minutes." Was all Emma caught causing her to chuckle lightly, and here she thought the brunette was a morning person. Emma stopped moving her hand setting it on bare skin, apparently the shift had caused her clothes to move up. This was not what she needed, she'd stayed to help the brunette with the accumulation of magic, not molest her in her sleep. Well, she was the getting touched and highly turned on by the sleeping brunette.

"Regina?" Emma tried again fully aware that Regina's hand was only centimeters away from brushing past her nipple. Regina groaned as she moved her head to look up at Emma slowly blinking away the haze from sleeping. Emma noticed purple and green swirling in her irises and wondered if her magic was fighting against the magic she'd taken into her body. "Well good morning sleepyhead." Emma chuckled causing Regina to glare at her and lay her head back where it'd been.

"It'd be a better one if you'd let me sleep." Regina muttered as Emma raised her brows counting down from five in her head. Just as she got to one she felt the brunette on top of her tense up causing her to brush over Emma's nipple with her arm. Emma tried to suppress a moan as Regina's thigh had caused a bit of friction between her legs.

Regina went to move to untangle herself but Emma stopped her by holding her in place. Trying once more to suppress a moan as Regina's leg had caused more friction to her heated center. Once full awareness hit her, Regina would more than likely be aware of Emma's current state. Regina looked up at Emma once more her irises their normal dark chocolate color. Regina blinked a few times holding Emma's gaze, Emma watched as the green and purple slowly began to intertwine once more as Regina leaned forward and captured Emma's lips.

The movement cause Emma to moan into the kiss as Regina's thigh had pressed into Emma's center. Regina took that as a sign to deepen the kiss intertwining her tongue with the blonde saviors. Regina felt Emma's hold on her tighten around her waist as her other hand ran through her hair holding her mouth to Emma's as if Regina would break the kiss at any moment and she didn't want that to happen. Regina rocked herself into Emma causing her to moan into the kiss.

Regina shifted her position slightly allowing her core to rock against Emma's thigh causing a delicious sort of friction that had her moaning into the heated kiss they were sharing. Emma rocked herself into Regina liking the sounds that the woman on top of her was making. Emma broke off the kiss and found herself biting and sucking on Regina's neck. Regina moaned Emma's name telling her not to stop as they picked up the pace of rocking into one another.

Regina fisted a hand full of Emma's golden locks and pulled causing Emma to gasp out as she looked at Regina who was smirk. Emma saw the green in her irises before Regina slammed their mouths together in another heated kiss. Emma could feel her releasing building and had a feeling that Regina's was too. Emma couldn't help herself as she moved her hand from Regina's waist and finagled it into the waistband of her silky shorts. Emma wasn't all that surprised not to find the woman wearing underwear as she cupped Regina's core. Regina whimpered Emma's name into her mouth as Emma found herself being more turned on by how wet Regina was.

Regina broke the kiss this time going for Emma's neck as she rolled her hips into Emma's hand. "Emma, don't stop. Please, I'm go…" Regina's words were cut off as Emma plunged two fingers into her causing her to moan at the sensation. Emma smirked as she continued to pump her fingers in and out of the brunette writhing on top of her. The rocking sensation that Regina was doing had Emma moaning out Regina's name at the same time Regina was calling out Emma's.

Both women were breathing heavily enjoying the high and sexual satisfaction that they didn't notice the cloud of green smoke for a moment. "Regina," Emma breathed looked down at the woman who'd collapsed on top of her before looking around at the green smoke that was slowly dissipating. Regina looked at Emma before noticing what had captured her attention. "Is that bad?" Emma questioned as Regina watched the magic disappear from the room.

"No…" Regina trailed off as Emma looked at her.

"Regina?" Regina couldn't bring herself to look at Emma. "I don't regret what just happened between us, especially if it helped you get rid of that dark magic." Emma spoke softly unsure of how Regina was feeling.

"It's not all gone." Emma couldn't help the laugh that bubbled inside of her. Regina snapped her head up to look at Emma as she continued to laugh. "What's so funny?" Regina snapped as Emma's laughter calmed down as she looked into Regina's eyes. Emma pulled the brunette woman up and kissed her.

"So what you're telling me is that we need to keep going until it's all out." Emma spoke as Regina's eyes widen at the realization of what she unintentionally implied.

"Sexual release is one of the ways to get rid of it excess magic."

"Why didn't you tell me that last night?" Emma asked as Regina's brow went up.

"Emma, you already weren't exactly keen on sleeping in the same room with me." Emma gave a sheepish smile looking around the room causing Regina to laugh at the expression.

"I like that."

"What?"

"You laughing, it's a beautiful sound." Emma spoke causing Regina's cheeks to warm at the compliment.

"You know this complicates things." Emma's brows furrowed at the sudden comment.

"How?" Regina sighed.

"I'm the Evil Queen, and you're the Savior."

"No, you're Regina and I'm Emma. You're the mayor and I'm the sheriff." Regina scoffed at the logic. "Wait, you're my boss. It'll look like I'm sleeping my way to a better position." Regina watched a play of expressions cross Emma's face. "Can I be the chief instead of sheriff? You know, I could use some more people on the payroll. It might take more than just me and my father to keep this town in check."

"Emma! This is a lot more serious than that and you know it." Emma looked to Regina.

"You're right, we share a kid. Don't all kids want their parents to be together? This will be a good thing." Emma nodded as Regina narrowed her eyes.

"Emma, it's not that simple, Henry will think I cast some sort of spell or took your heart." Emma shook her head.

"You can't take my heart, my heart is taken proof." Emma tapped her chest causing Regina to give her a queer look.

"What do you mean taken proof Emma? W-what happened back in the forest?"

"Oh, right, I uh, met your mother. She's a little bipolar, she tried to take my heart right before we jumped into the portal and well she couldn't and I used magic to blast her away and yeah, you know the rest 'cause you were pulling us from the portal." Emma spoke as Regina looked at her.

"You have magic, of course you have magic. True Love is the strongest magic out there, and you're the product of True Love." Regina rambled on her train of thought out loud before looking to Emma. "You have magic and you used it on my mother." Emma nodded knowing that it wasn't a question.

"Look, thinking about you and Henry is what kept me going. I was so afraid that I wouldn't get to see the both of you again. I know this is some really heavy pillow talk, but I do care about you Regina. I have for quite a while before the curse even broke."

"Really?" Emma nodded kissing her as if to prove a point.

"We'll baby step Henry through this. He already knows I care about you." Emma chuckled at the expression Regina gave her. "When he told me to protect you, I said that I would because I care about you too. But we'll get through this, together, as a family."

"You know you're parents aren't going to be too happy about this." As soon as the words left her mouth Emma watched as she smirked.

"You are not telling my mother we're sleeping together. That's between us."

"Oh, I won't have to tell her, I think the passion marks will let her know enough." Emma rolled her eyes.

"Sure, Regina, whatever helps you sleep at night."


End file.
